supernaturalfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Episódios
LISTA DE EPISÓDIOSthumb|314px Primeira Temporada 01- Pilot (Piloto) 02- Wendigo (Wendigo) 03- Dead in the Water (A Morte na Água) 04- Phantom Traveler (O Viajante Fantasma) 05- Bloody Mary (Bloody Mary) 06- Skin (Pele) 07- Hook Man (Homem Gancho) 08- Bugs (Insetos) 09- gfdme (Volta ao Lar) 10- Asylum (Asilo) 11- Scarecrow (Espantalho) 12- Faith (Fé) 13- Route 666 (Rota 666) 14- Nightmare (Pesadelo) 15- The Benders (A Família Bender) 16- Shadow (Sombra) 17- Hell House (Casa do Inferno) 18- Something Wicked (Alguma coisa Malígna) 19- Provenance (Procedência) 20- Dead Man's Blood (O Sangue do Morto) 21- Salvation (Salvação) 22- Devil's Trap (Armadilha do Diabo) Segunda Temporada 01- In My Time of Dying (Na Hora da minha Morte ) 02- Everybody Loves a Clown (Todos amam um Palhaço ) 03- Bloodlust (Sede de Sangue ) 04- Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things (Crianças não devem brincar com coisas mortas ) 05- Simon Said (Simon disse ) 06- No Exit (Sem saída ) 07- The Usual Suspects (Os suspeitos de costumes ) 08- Crossroad Blues (Blues da Encruzilhada ) 09- Croatoan (Croatoan ) 10- Hunted (Caçados ) 11- Playthigs (Brinquedos ) 12- Nightshifter (Caminhante Noturno ) 13- Houses of the Holy (Casas do Sagrado ) 14- Born Under a Bad Sign (Nascido num Signo Ruim ) 15- (Contos Exagerados ) 16- Roadkill (Atropelamentos ) 17- Heart (Coração ) 18- Hollywood Babyloon (um livro de Kenneth Anger's ) 19- Folsom Prison Blues (Blues da Prisão de Folsom ) 20- What Is and What Should Never Be (O que é e o o que nunca deve ser ) 21- All Hell Breaks Loose- Part 1 (Todo inferno à solta-Parte 1 ) 22- All Hell Breaks Loose-Part 2 (Todo inferno à solta-Parte 2 ) Terceira Temporada * 301- The Magnificient Seven (Os sete magníficos) * 302- The Kids are Alright (As crianças estão bem) * 303- Bad Day at Black Rock (Dia ruim na pedra negra) * 304- Sin City (Cidade do Pecado) * 305- Bedtime Stories (Histórias para dormir) * 306- Red Sky at Morning (Céu Vermelho de manhã) * 307- Fresh Blood (Sangue Fresco) * 308- A Very Supernatural Christmas (Um natal muito sobrenatural) * 309- Malleus Maleficarum (O Martelo das Bruxas) * 310- Dream a Little Dream of Me (Sonhe um pouco de mim) * 311- Mistery Spot (Local misterioso) * 312- Jus in Bello (latim para "leis da guerra") * 313- Ghostfacers (Caçadores de Fantasmas) * 314- Long-Distance Call (Ligação de longa distância) * 315- Time is on My Side (O tempo está do meu lado) * 316- No Rest for the Wicked (Sem descanso para os crueís) Quarta Temporada * 401- Lazarus Rizing (Lázaro autorizando) * 402- Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester (Você está aí, Deus? Sou eu, Dean Winchester) * 403- In the Beginning (No ínicio) * 404- Metamorphosis (Metamorforse) * 405- Monster Movie (Filme de monstro) * 406- Yellow Fever (Febre Amarela) haha * 407- It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester (É a grande abóbora, Sam Winchester) * 408- Wishful Thinking (Pensamento desejoso) * 409- I Know What You Did Last Summer (Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado) * 410- Heaven and Hell (Céu e Inferno) * 411- Family Remains (A família permanece) * 412- Criss Angel Is a Douchebag (Criss Angel é um babaca) * 413- After School Special (Depois da escola especial) * 414- Sex and Violence (Sexo e violência) * 415- Death Takes a Holiday (A morte tirou férias) * 416- On the Head of a Pin (Na cabeça de alfinete) * 417- It's a Terrible Life (É uma vida terrível) * 418- The Monster at the End of the Book (O monstro do final do livro) * 419- Jump the Shark (Pulo sob o tubarão) * 420- The Rapture (O rapto) * 421- When the Leeve Breaks (Quando a barragem romper) * 422- Lucifer Rising (Lucifer autorizando) Quinta Temporada * 501- Sympathy for the Devil (Simpatia para o diabo) * 502- Good God, Y`all (Bom Deus, todos vocês) * 503- Free to Be You and Me (Livre para ser eu e você) * 504- The End (O Fim) * 505- Fallen Idols (Ídolos caídos) * 506- I Believe the Children Are Our Future (Eu acredito que as crianças são nosso futuro) * 507- The Curious Case of Dean Winchester (O curioso caso de Dean Winchester) * 508- Changing Channels (Mudando os canais) * 509- The Real Ghostbusters (Os verdadeiros caça-fantasmas) * 510- Abandon All Hope... (Abandonando toda a esperança) * 511- Sam, Interrupted (Sam, interrompido) * 512- Swap Meat (Troca de carne) * 513- The Song Remains the Same (A música permanece a mesma) * 514- My Blood Valentine (Meu Sangrento dia dos namorados) * 515- Dead Mend Don`t Wear Plaid (Homem Morto não veste xadrez) * 516- Dark Side of the Moon (Lado Negro da Lua) * 517- 99 Problems (99 Problemas) * 518- Point of No Return (Ponto sem retorno) * 519- Hammer of the Gods (Martelo dos deuses) * 520- The Devil You Know (O diabo você sabe) * 521- Two Minutes to Midnight (Dois minutos para meia-noite) * 522- Swang Song (Canções de cisne) Sexta Temporada * 6.01 - Exilo na Rua Principal (sexo na van) * 6.02 - Dois Homens e Meio (Two and a Half Man) * 6.03 - O Terceiro Homem (The Third Man) * 6.04 - Fim de Semana com Bobby (Weekend at Bobby's) * 6.05 - Viva na Boa ou na Dureza ( Live Free or Twi-Hard) * 6.06 - Você Não Pode Lidar com a Verdade ( You can't Handle The Truth) * 6.07 - Famila Importa (Family Matters) * 6.08 - Todos os Cães Vão para o Céu (All Dogs go to Heaven) * 6.09 - Bata as palmas se Acredita (Clap Your Hands if You Believe) * 6.10 - Calor Enjaulado (Cadeg Heat) * 6.11 - Encontro em Samara (Appointment in Samarra) * 6.12 - Como uma Virgem (Like a Virgin) * 6.13 - Imperdoável (Unforgiven) * 6.14 - Manequim 3: O Acerto de Contas (Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) * 6.15 - O Erro Francês (The French Mistake) * 6.16 - E Então Não Havia Mais Ninguém (And Then There Were None) * 6.17 - Estrada da Morte (Trail of the Death) * 6.18 - Terra de Fronteira * 6.19 - Mamãezinha Querida * 6.20 - O Homem Que Queria Ser Rei * 6.21 - Deixa Sangrar * 6.22 - O Homem Que Sabia Demais Categoria:9 Categoria:15